Kingdoms United
by Bowser Jrs. Arena
Summary: Kidnappings happening all around the world,Friend or Foe. Even the Shroobs, X-Naut,Bowser,Wart and Smithy have asked a temporary alliance to deafeat this new enemy, more powerful than anything the Mushroom Kingdom has ever faced before.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Peasly wasn't the sort of person, you'd like to fight in a battle, His sword is always sharpened, He always defends his home, and not only that, every time one of the villains of Cackletta dispatched army, no matter how much they were, tried to take over Bean Bean Kingdom, they always regretted it, since Peasly always found them and always hunted them down. A few hours ago Peasly had arrested five Chuck Guys. Chuck Guys are native Shy Guys from Chuckola woods, always watching, hunting by camouflaging in the trees, waiting for their prey, Peasly had found them and managed to capture 5 small slow, Chuck Guys. As usual, their spear was taken away from them. Cackletta had given them each a badge to put on their masks, A large yellow "C", surrounded by a flow of pink bats. Peasly needed the information to where he'd find all of the Cackletta HQ. For that, he needed to interrogate the Chuck hated this method. He wished that they would be all friends, and that Bean Bean Kingdom, would actually have a signed Peace Contract with Chuckola Wood's native Chuck Guys.

Peasly sighed, it was a whole day of finding, and he only managed to get five. What would his mother say? He was exasperated, He wished to go home, but the kingdom was in lack of guards, not enough people to find Chuckola refugees. He needed then to come home with at least nine. Lady Lima would be furious, if he slept on duty. But then, a prince is always on the move, always searching. Always getting bored. Not having time to rela-

Then he heard a sound, He turned, taking out his sword, faster and runned to the bush he heard the sound. He had great reflexes. It was Lady Lima who suggested, for him to become a fighter. He was the fastest in all the kingdom to take out his sword from its sheat, He was fast,he knew how to ruin an ambush made by Chuck Guys. He jumped opened the bush and...

A little Chuck Guy, probably no more than 5 was looking back at him, with its mask still on; he was dressed just like every Chuck Guy was dressed. The native was looking at him, he didn't have a C symbol on his mask, and he looked afraid. He had a tiny spear in his hand, yet it looked new. Peasly had no idea what to do; he wasn't trained on how to take care of a child. He was too young to arrest, yet he had done no wrong, he was probably from another clan of Chuck Guys, maybe not loyal towards Cackletta, The child could be taken to Bean Bean Kingdom, where he would be raised, but what about his parents? And why was he here all alone? His clan wouldn't dare try to leave a kid alone while hunting. Maybe he was lost? Prince Peasly tried to talk to him.

"What are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

"Help me! Please, they want to hurt me!" The child's voice was high pitched, and there was a tone of terror in it. Peasly saw that his hands were chained to a tree.

"Who are they? Who wants to hurt you?" Peasly was concerned, maybe "they" were the rogue Chuck Guys, but who will dare attach a kid to a tree and leave him there?He started to cut off his chains.

"Help me please, Help m-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHh, OH NOOO, HEEELP! : Barely had the Chuck Guy started talking, that he started screaming, the noise was torture, he spun around looking for the kidnapper.

That was the last move he did before falling unconscious.

Danu the Chuck Guy couldn't believe his eyes; his almost-saviour has been hit in the head, was he dead? No time to think, his kidnappers, has sorted this out, by luring the yellow hared man and distracting him, they were able to capture him. He realized his chains were almost cut off, and he ran, ran all the way out of the woods, screaming his head off. While the kidnappers did their dirty work with Peasly. Taking him into their flying machine, and bringing him to who knows where.


	2. Bowser Castle At War

Roy Koopa thought it was fun to make Goombas run in squares in a tiny circle room. Ludwig was sure that if Roy would ever find something funny that wasn't torture, he'd be looking at Bowser Jr's newly made Arena, which just opened; there he'd be much happier. Then Ludwig realized what he said just didn't make sense. He cursed himself; everything he always thought and said always had to make sense! After all, he was the brain of the family, with a perfect IQ of 200+ . He didn't want father to think him mad did he? Perhaps he was too hard on himself. Everyone makes mistakes. Even him, But he should be ashamed of himself for thinking suck thoughts.

Lost in his mind he didn't realize he stepped into Roy's Chamber which of course was packed with the usual Punching bag as he called which was just an oversized Mario doll, whom Bowser had specially asked for from the Koopa Troop. The doll had been slightly modified so that it could accommodate Roy's punching, for without it, it would be just a worthless piece of trash. Roy was siting on his bed, with earphone on. As usual he was playing his favourite video game: Mario is Dead or something close. Ludwig von Koopa never bothered to remember the name; it was just that he wanted to get out of the room before Roy noticed him. Then he noticed Iggy, Lemmy twin brother, hanging from the chandelier backwards. He was begging at Roy for being realesed, but Roy gave him a deaf ear. Should he help Iggy? He decided not, since he could be the one up there instead of him. He got out of the room silently and hurried to Larry's Room

Larry had chosen to be partenered in a bunkbed with Morton Jr., Nobody knows why, maybe then because he thought Roy wouldn't go to bully him because he'd have to go next to Morton, something Roy always got disgusted about. If that was the reason, it was quite a fail, since Morton drools and snores loudly. So loud that once Larry exaggerated by sleeping with Earmuffs. But that didn't work, it even got so bad that Larry couldn't even sleep for half the night and started begging to sleep in the same room as Iggy. Which Bowser wouldn't tolerate because of Morton's blabbering that he liked the bunk bed idea, and he wouldn't shutup. Larry got stuck in a bunk bed and gets sleep only in the day. Bad idea again, since that's when Roy does most of his pranks.

Anyways yesterday he had chosen to make a tiny prank on Lemmy, nothing really that bad, just hide his ball in the room Lemmy would expect to find it the least. And he was wondering if it was still there. He opened the closet and realized to his astonishment that Lemmy still hadn't found it, since his tryouts for the Wonky circus were coming up this weekend, he wanted to dance on a inflated ball, juggling three balls. His main competitor was Grate Guy, and that guy could really be in a circus, since after all these years of being a jester for Booster, he has experience. Lemmy should be fretting over his ball in his room, since he really wanted to make it.

Suddenly he heard the Koopalarm, It was just an ordinary alarm bell with spikes on it. Ludwig always wondered why it was called like that, why not simple Alarm Bell? It sounded much less childish and much more sophisticated. But now was not the time to think, especially when Lights were flashing red, he heard those noisy alarms everywhere in the castle. He heard his father's voice over the "loudspeaKoopa"( again with the name) saying : Code Red, Code Red! Everyone on deck, we are attacked by an unknown enemy gunship! All personal staff and cooks go to the lower deck. Koopalings and other Bosses come to the main Command Center. I repeat all everyone on deck, Get in your battle positions, and now move it! I repeat Code Red!

Ludwigs father reputed the message a few times before shutting down. Ludwig ran to his father CC soon followed by Lemmy, Roy, Morton and Larry. The noise was deafening, Panicked Koopatrols were running around. Bowser's message practically set off a riot in the level of the koopalings chambers. There was Hammer Bros rushing over one another Goombas doing the opposite of their original nature by jumping on Clubbas head to go around. Bowser's troop was disorganised. But Ludwig could understand them. No one ever attacked Bowser's castle. Ever. Ludwig felt as nervous as them. As the trampling continued, they somehow managed to reach the command center. Where Bowser had a perfect view of outside. A Gunship was attacking the Koopa Kingdom, they were hurtling large massive King Bills at his castle. Bowser was starting to fume against the enemy, next to him General Guy asked:

"King Bowser my troops are ready for command, the enemy seems to be targeting the lower part of our castle, where the marsh lays. If that happens, the castle will literally topple over like a brick. Let me and my Shy Guys take over the southern part of the castle!"

"Agreed, but who will attack the enemy directly?" Bowser replied to his minions

"I shall Lord Bowser, my team and troop you sent me have greatly evolved in level. Our warrior specializes in medium distance and long distance fight. We might be able to shoot Bullet Bill are the airship, but I first I wish to know who the enemy is!" answered Army Hammer Bro.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop the problem of the airship. That won't do enough damage. We need someone to fly there and bomb them in their own home. Kamek does your team of Magikoopas have any spell ready for use yet?" Bowser asked

"Not yet Sir, Magic takes time to prepare. If they attacked us at dawn, I would have had a whole day of sleep, and I could assure you, I would have blasted them, there and then! " replied Kamek. They were then interrupted by the shaking of the first King Bill hitting the Castle.

"Sir, we don't have much time! My boos could frighten the enemy directly, When you are scared or angry, you tend to make mistakes. Let us there to freak them out, for them to think that you can summon spirits of the dead" King Boo chimed in.

"That still won't be enough!"

"Wow! You can't even repel an attack dad! Just let me borrow your Koopa Clown thing and let me fight them!" Roy burst out. None of the koopalings were surprised he interrupted such an important event. They all wanted to shout out something, especially Morton. Except Roy had taped his mouth shut a while ago.

"How dare you interrupt this? We're in an emergency! None of the minions are able to reach such a great height without suffocating or being shot at by Banzai and King Bills! And you wish to go out there, alone? Why I- Wait a second, where are Bowser Jr., Iggy and Wendy O.?

The Koopalings looked around them in dismay, Bowser Jr. and Wendy were nowhere in sight. Ludwig gave a glance at Roy, who just shrugged. But Ludwig knew he was secretly scared. Father always needed to know where everyone was. Bowser followed Ludwig's sight. First he muttered something then he bellowed:

"Roy A. Koopa! How dare you? What did you do to Iggy or Bowser Jr.?" he was furious, and nobody could blame him. They were in the middle of a crisis!

Roy gulped, and then responded,"Iggy is hanging by the chandelier in my room by his feet."

Bowser exploded, "You idiot! We don't have time for this! We might even need to make an evacuation! Go get him fast!"

"What! An evacuation ?" Goomboss said as the same time as General Guy

"We don't have time, how will we evacuate people?" Kamek demanded

They were all interrupted by King Bills crashing in the castle. The ground shook, Ludwig covered his face. Morton wanted to scream something, and still had tape on his mouth he was trying to take off. Larry was fidgeting in his corner, and Lemmy kept looking out the window. Bowser was starting to lose control.

"We need help" he muttered to himself.

"Yes...The Mario Bros could help us..." Kamek whispered

"You're crazy Kamek! The Mario Bros are probably the one attacking us!" said Army Hammer Bro

This time, suddenly and terrifyingly out of nowhere a Banzai Bill crashed into the room, knocking over and killing two Koopas guarding the door, Without even a glance Kamek threw a spell at it making it tremble slightly then reducing it in a pile of ashes. Bowser still fuming over the attack, had enough and then shouted:

"That's it, Goomboss! Reinforce the West Tower! Lemmy, go with him! Kamek! You are going to reinforce the Main Bridge! Larry! Go with him! Kammy! You seem to be the only one able to breathe at such a height, Go fight them directly! Morton! No you'll just attract attention on her, Go with Army Hammer Bro and reinforce the East Tower! General Guy! Your army will face the front-

"Sir! There's an army at the front of the castle!" a Koopatrol bolted out the door, he was terrified. And was right, Bowser and everyone in the room looked out the window. A huge army of legions was in view, and marching down to the castle. Bowser couldn't make out what monsters they were, but he knew that if he wanted to beat such an army, he'd had to improvise. And whatever Army Hammer Bro said, it wasn't millions of Toads down there trying to break down the castle. It wasn't the Mario Bros and Toadstool attacking them, it was a huge full-fledged force. If there was one person who could beat such an army, it would be Mario. King Bowser resigned saying this but then told King Boo

"Go talk to the Mario Bros tell them we need help, a huge army of Toads would be preferable. But Mario is needed, Luigi too, if you can. For now... we're at war." Everyone acknowledged sadly as the grasped Bowser's words. Bowser then added

"General Guy will fight the army at the front. Ludwig, if you find Bowser Jr. Or Wendy, Tell them to meet you at the front"

"You mean I-"

"Yes"

Ludwig gulped and rushed out followed by General Guy. Kammy sighed then got on her broom and flew out toward the gunship. Army Hammer Bro gestured toward Morton to follow him and they disappeared by the door. Kamek hopped on his broomstick, aided Larry to go on it and flew through the hole created by the Banzai Bill. Goomboss waddled out the door by the side of Lemmy who wasn't exactly running to catch up.

" Well then" Bowser said "FIGHT"


End file.
